


Keep Score

by plaindealingvillainess



Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaindealingvillainess/pseuds/plaindealingvillainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their differences were always far too similar. Looking back, Jim really should have seen the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Score

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Emma (not-our-solar-system), who wanted Time Lord!Jim and Time Lord!Sherlock rediscovering their memories together.

“Oh…” and then, “Oh, of course.”

Because what other explanation was there, what other way could there be? So perfectly matched, not even this could separate them. That was the way it was, the way it always would be, always should be.

The last of the golden hue fades from Jim’s eyes, leaving them to their normal dark colour. There’s a strength back in his bones that had been missing outside of his head mere moments ago, the instinctive knowledge of more that had been lurking there for so long now brought into his reality, into every part of his being.

A smooth-backed voice drawls out from behind him. “You remember, then.”

Jim cocks his head, considering as he turns to face the being behind him.

“Oh, Sherlock.” And for the first time, the k isn’t as sharp, the word isn’t an end, but a beginning, the beginning of a name he knows like it’s written on his hearts. “I remember everything.”

The sharp smile on that familiar face is everything he needs, and they’re on each other, all teeth and tongue and the burning hatred that had always seemed so much more than one lifetime and five minutes could create, the need that had always seemed so impossibly real.

Jim is the one to break the kiss. Point. Sherlock doesn’t reach for him again right away. Point.

Sherlock’s eyes never changed. Jim could see the stars in them even while they were both human. And right now, he sees those stars imploding, falling into the black holes of his own. He’s daydreaming.

He turns and runs. His TARDIS is still where he left him, faithful old thing, and Jim will never admit to the affectionate hand he runs over the precious console at his welcoming hum.

Where he goes, Sherlock will follow. Point to Jim.

But the thing is, Jim will only go where Sherlock can find him.


End file.
